La calidez del sol de primavera y la fría nieve de invierno
by Chib-tan
Summary: Porque la nieve se derrite ante el sol y es imposible que esten juntos. Eso piensa el estudiante Arthur al contemplar a su compañero de asiento Alfred pero poco a poco su vida sera iluminada por ese sol de primavera.
1. La nieve que cae

¡Buenas! He dejado un poco abandonado esto, jejeje... -risa nerviosa.

Lara: un poco, solo -sarcasmo.

Bueno, sí,han pasado tres años desde la última vez que escribí un fic, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer u.ú

Mara: disfruten de la historia n.n

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

Era invierno, la nieve caía tranquilamente mientras los rayos del sol de la mañana se reflejaban en el blanco manto que cubría desde los árboles mas altos hasta los lagos.

Era una vista verdaderamente hermosa, pensaba el chico rubio de ojos verdes mientras miraba por la ventana de su clase. Se sentía tan tranquilo entre aquel silencio, cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de aquel momento.

Pero lamentablemente duro poco, la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando paso a un grupo de chicos encabezado por un chico algo mas alto que el de ojos como esmeraldas, y, que al contrario de él, tenia unos ojos de color celeste tras unas gafas.

Con el simple ruido de la puerta abrirse el rubio mas claro supo que su tranquilidad había sido reemplazada por inquietud y sentimientos que consideraba molestos.

-Brr... hace mucho frío -se quejo el de gafas sentandose al lado del otro chico- ¿No crees, Arthur?

-Prefiero el frío al calor -contesto secamente el llamado intentando tranquilizarse a si mismo mientras abría su libro para ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Normal que te guste, !eres igual de frío! -se quejo el mas alto como si fuera un niño chico.

Arthur simplemente lo ignoro, no quería involucrarse con aquel sol de nombre Alfred que lo derretía con su calor cada vez que le tocaba esa materia que tanto odiaba y a la vez adoraba, todo por culpa de aquel chico sentado a su lado.

-.-.-.-

Terminó la clase finalizando aquel día de estudios, todo el mundo recogía sus cosas con rapidez para salir por fin hacia la libertad, pero no todos estaban tan entusiasmados como otros en salir.

Arthur recogía sus cosas sin prisa alguna acabando por quedar solo en el aula. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana de nuevo, podía ver a algunos chicos correr hacia la parada del autobus, otros se tomaban su tiempo y algunos hacían una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Cogió su mochila y se dirigió a su taquilla a coger su abrigo y bufanda para marcharse a su casa de una vez pero primero debía dirigirse a la parada totalmente solo. O eso pensaba él, una vez llegó a lo alto de la colina vió la figura de aquel chico que le causaba tantos dolores de espaldas hacia el, mirando la llegada de los autobuses.

Parecía que no había notado la presencia del otro rubio ya que se encontraba escuchando música con sus airiculares.

Arthur se sentía aliviado de no haber sido descubierto pero en cierta forma se sentía algo decepcionado por ello.

-Parece que el bus se esta retrasando -comento de pronto el más alto sorprendiendolo.

-Sera por el tráfico-fue su contestación, realmente era malo manteniendo conversaciones y eso le hacia molestarse consigo mismo pero a la vez le hacia pensar en que aun si pudiera mantener una conversación nada cambiaría.

No se dijo nada mas, el silencio ensordecedor de la nieve mientras caía era lo único que había hasta que fue interrumpido por el ruido de las ruedas que chocaban con la grava y el asfalto.

Arthur subió sin decir nada y se sento en el primer sitio que quedaba libre desde el cual sin haberse dado cuenta quedaba enfrente de Alfred el cual se había quedado en la parada esperando por su autobus y le sonreía con una sonrisa brillante, tan brillante que le deslumbraba mientras una ligera sensación de calidez le invadía.

-.-.-.-

Entro en su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, por suerte para el sus hermanos mayores no estaban ahí ya que trabajaban hasta tarde y no tenía que pasar por ningún momento incómodo por su culpa.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se tiró sobre su cama mirando al techo. Todo se encontraba en profundo silencio, todo era tan solitario...

Soledad, un sentimiento que ya le era normal pero aun así capaz de causar un eterno invierno en su interior además de un agudo dolor en su pecho. Entonces recordó, aquella sonrisa tan cálida que Alfred le brindó, aquel sentimiento de calidez volvió a su pecho y disminuía ligeramente ese frío eterno de su interior.

Realmente ese chico era como el sol radiante de la primavera que iluminaba todo lugar en el que se encontrara, radiante de energía y felicidad, no como él que era tan frío como la nieve en pleno invierno. Aquella nieve que se derretía con la cercanía de aquel sol. Pero era tan lejano, por mucho que quisiera estirar su mano hacia él, nunca lo alcanzaría, sus sentimientos nunca lo alcanzarían.

Una lagrima resbaló de sus ojos mientras caía dormido profundamente.

* * *

Lo se, es muy triste y lo siento, estaba inspirada pero las historia sera mas larga y tendra humor.

Lara: bueno, lo que ella considera humor.

Mara: perdon por las faltas gramaticales.

Tengo algo oxidado el español pero mientras no olvide como expresarme creo que esta bien, ¿no?

Mara: muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad y si puede ser que sigais leyendo esta historia n.n


	2. La calidez del sol

Bueno, ya que algunas personas han decidido darle una oportunidad aqui esta la continuación.

Lara: se deprimio al no ver ningun review y casi deja abandonado el fic.

¡Pero hay gente que le ha dado una oportunidad asique seguire con el!

Mara: disfruten el fic n.n

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana y poco a poco se iba juntando la gente en los pasillos de la escuela.

En una de las mesas de la cafetería se encontraba el ingles repasando su libro de química tranquilamente hasta que alguien se sentó frente a el sorprendiendolo.

-Buenos días -saludo con un hilo de voz algo bajo un chico rubio de pelo algo mas largo y similar a Alfred pero a pesar de ser confundidos con frecuencia este era Matthew, su primo.

-Buenos días -saludo cortez el ingles de vuelta.

-Parece que no descansastes muy bien anoche -comentó el rubio al ver las marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos verdes.

-Estuve estudiando hasta tarde -mistió, enrealidad solo durmió unas pocas horas ya que encuanto sus hermanos llegarona casa le pusieron a trabajar teniendo que labar su ropa y el estropicio que hacian al comer además de otro asunto que tenía que ver con cierto estadounidense.

-No deberias esforzarte tanto, acabaras mal por eso -comentó algo preocupado el canadiense.

-Lo tendre en cuenta -dijó simplemente cerrando su libro, levantandose- deberiamos ir a clases.

-Sí, tienes razon -dijo el de gafas mirando el reloj de la cafeteria mientras se levantaba.

-.-.-.-

El día pasaba lentamente para el joven ingles que se entretenía mirando por la ventana algo adormilado por la falta de sueño.

-Pareces muy cansado, ¿seguro que no quieres ir a descansar a la enfermeria? -preguntó el canadiense que estaba sentado a su lado.

El canadiense iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpido por una voz ajena a la conversación.

-Eh, Matt, ¿me pasas un lapíz? -preguntó su primo que se sentaba justo delante del ingles.

Matthew solo pudo suspirar ante su descuidado primo y empezó a buscar un lapíz extra entre sus cosas mientras el ingles solo intentaba parecer despierto mientras hacia que leía su libro aunque sin mucho exito.

-Oye, Arthur -se acercó el estadounidense- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? -tan cansado estaba que ni se había dado cuenta de que el chico enfrente suya se encontraba tan cerca suya que si se movía un poco hacía delante podría sentir su aliento.

-Parece como si tuvieras fiebre -observo el de pelo más largo al ver como el ingles se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-E..estoy bien, de verdad -intentó evitar el tema, estaría mucho mejor si Alfred no se hubiera acercado tanto.

Repentinamente Arthur sintió se alguien le agarraba de la muñeca obligandole a levantarse y al mirar al responsable vió a Alfred levantado diciendole al profesor que lo llevaría a la enfermería, iba a reclamar pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el chico salío corriendo arrastrandolo con el.

-Cuanta energía desprende ese muchacho, hohoho -se reia cierto frances de melena rubia y barba mientras miraba al canadiense que se encontraba delante suya.

-S..sí -dijo este sonrojado.

-.-.-.-

-¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!? -casi le gritó a Alfred despues de la carrera que le hizo dar.

-Claro que no, quiero ayudarte, es mi trabajo como heroe HAHAHA -reia estruendosamente.

Arthur no dijo nada, estaba molesto con el pero era verdad que le agrado el que ese chico se preocupara por el, aunque solo fuera por su estupido complejo de heroe.

-Y..ya puedes soltarme la mano -comentó rojo el ingles al notar que el otro no le había soltado aun aunque para ser sincero le agradaba esa sensación.

-Veamos si hay alguien hahaha -rió nerviosamente el de gafas y entro en una habitación sin puerta con un pequeño sofa de dos plazas y una mesa con dos sillas enfrente a modo de sala de espera ante la puerta del fondo donde se encontraba la enfermería. Toco la puerta repetidas veces pero no hubo respuesta.

-No esta, sera mejor volver -Arthur ya estaba apunto de irse cuando fue detenido por el brazo del americano que lo sentó sobre el sofa junto a el.

-No, estas enfermo asique esperaremos hasta que Gilbert vuelva -dijo firmemente.

-No estoy enfermo, es solo cansancio -intantaba safarze, la cercanía del otro le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Entonces solo tienes que descansar -con una gran sonrisa le cogió de los hombros y lo acosto sobre el sofa de tal forma que este quedo acostado a lo largo del sofa con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Alfred.

Iba a reclamar pero fue silenciado -Shh, solo descansa -le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan calida que no pudo decir nada más.

Se acomodo un poco, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, ¿tendría alguna oportunidad? ¿o y si solo lo estaba utilizando para saltarse sus clases? No, no podía ser ninguna de esas razones, Alfred era un idiota que ayudaba a todo el mundo sin importar el qué.

Todos sus pensamientos empezaron a desaparecer al sentir una calida mano masajeandole la cabeza haciendo que empezara a caer dormido junto a esa sonrisa, si eso era un sueño no quería despertar nunca.

-.-.-.-

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, Arthur se encontraba en una de las mesas del comedor junto a Matthew y Kiku, un chico japones de otra clase con el que compartió clases el curso anterior.

-Parece que ha descansado bien, Arthur-kun -comentó el japones sonriendo un poco ante el sonrojo inmediato del ingles.

-E..estaba algo cansado, solo necesitaba algo de descanso -le avergonzaba el hecho de haber sido encontrado en semejantes condiciones por sus compañeros.

-Estabais tan profundamente dormidos que fue dificil despertaros -comentó el pobre Matt que tuvo que despertarlos aunque enrealidad les dio lastima arruinar un momento tan bonito como era el ver tanto a Alfred como a Arthur dormidos.

El ingles no comento nada, se limitó a comer su comida mas rojo que un tomate, era bastante humillación para el, solo esperaba que nadie más hubiera visto ese momento.

* * *

Lo escribí sobre la marcha asique si encuentran fallos lo siento mucho u.u

Lara: ya ni sabe que es lo que escribe.

Lo se, pobrecito de Arthur pero poco a poco sus días se iran iluminando gracias a Alfred.

Mara: muchas gracias por leer, hasta el proximo capítulo n.n


	3. La temida clase de cocina

Buenas~ se que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera y lo lamento, podría excusarme de una y mil maneras con las clases, el drama que puede ser el instituto y todo eso pero en fin, para ser sincera han pasado tantas cosas que hasta me había olvidado de este fic peeero aquí esta la continuación.

Se supone que debería estar estudiando para el examen de esta semana pero meh... !Disfruten!

* * *

Un día normal como cualquier otro, pensaba Arthur mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Porque no era posible que algo haya cambiado solo porque él le ayudo ayer.

-Bounjour –dice una voz que conoce bien, era esa rana francesa que estaba en su clase.

-¿Que quieres, Francis? –espetó simplemente el inglés, no estaba de humor para aguantar las tonterías del de la melena.

-Oh, nada –dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y sonreía- sois tan adorables, ¿no crees? –dice mientras gira el móvil hacia él mostrando la foto en la que estaban tanto él como Alfred dormidos en la enfermeria.

-¡¿Por qué demonios tienes esa foto?! –casi gritó rojo como un tomate intentando quitarle el móvil pero no lo consiguio.

-Hohohon, no te creas que sera tan fácil –se rio.

-¡Dame esa maldita foto, rana asquerosa! –iba a agarrarlo pero el frances empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo con Arthur detras como si fuera el mismo diablo.

Se pasaron un buen rato corriendo hasta que el frances se topo con cierto par de parientes.

-Bounjour petit Matthew –saludo coqueto el de la barba.

-Bo..bonjour Francis –contesto timido el aludido.

-Hi Arthie! –saludo el americano al ver al ingles que una vez que los vio intento irse por otro lado pero no le sirvió la estrategia ya que fue descubierto.

-Buenos dias… -saludo a regañadientes acercándose a donde estaban los otros tres.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó el canadiense en su tono habitual casi inaudible a excepción de los oidos franceses.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó el americano pocos segundos después.

Francis estaba apuntó de contestar pero fue fulminado por un mirada de espesas cejas.

-Ejercicio matutino –se rió el frances.

-Sí, lo que sea. –contestó simplemente el ingles intentando evitar el contacto ocular con el de gafas, le avergonzaba verlo pero pasaba desapercibido con la agitación de haber corrido.

El americano se rió mientras al ingles le daba un escalofrío al ver una sombra cernirce sobre el que reía.

Todos quedaron en silencio a exepción del que seguia riendose que al darse cuenta de esto se giró levemente para ver que es lo que miraban todos los demas.

-Bu..buenos dias, señorita Elizabeth… -saludó el ingles cordialmente, al perseguir a la rana se olvido de que tenía clase de economía del hogar.

Los demas asintieron correspondiendo al saludo mientras ella sonreía de forma inquietante para los cuatro chicos que aguantaban la respiración como si eso les fuera a funcionar de algo.

-Chicos, entrad a clase, hace 5 minutos que empezamos las lección –sonreía mientras les mostraba la puerta.

Entraron sin decir nada mientras los demas los miraban ya colocados en sus lugares apiadandose de aquellos pobres desgraciados que ozaron llegar tarde a la clase de la señorita Elizabeth, la cual daba bastante miedo cuando se enfadaba, si no, preguntenselo al enfermero de la escuela que se llevaba sartenazos cuando era pillado molestando al profesor de musica.

-Ya que habéis llegado tarde yo misma elegire los grupos, Alfred y Arthur a la cocina 7, Francis y Matthew a la 8.

Arthur suspiró, ¿acaso le podía ir peor? Lo menos que quería era estar junto a él, y ahora le tocaba tener que estar con él en una cocina con solo un pasillito estrecho y una gran mesa donde Francis le saludaba comentando cosas en su idioma natal que prefería no entender o hacer que no entendía, si no acabaría cocinando ancas de rana.

-Ya que estamos acercandonos a navidad he decidido que haremos un dulce para la ocasión, las recetas estan en vuestras mesas y los ingredientes en la despensa, tenéis dos hora- dicho etso todos se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

Lara: tienen derecho a matarla si quieren

Entonces no habría continuación...

Lara: pues ya estas empezando a escribir

En fin, espero que todos aquellos que esten siguiendo es fic y aquellos que sean nuevos leyendolo les agrade porque ahora si que si planeo continuarlo, de verdad.

Mara: por favor, tengan paciencia y esperamos que hayan disfrutando de la lectura ^^

Hasta la proxima~ (intentare que no vuelvan a ser dos años...)


	4. ¿Dulce?

Buenas~ esta vez he escrito un capitulo bastante largo en compensación por la tardanza, espero que no sea demasiado largo, lo lamento si es asi, intente que fuera lo mas sencillo de leer posible ademas de algo de multiparing como franada, gerita, spamano y sufin.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten de la historia.

* * *

La clase de cocina había comenzado y Arthur no podía estar más arrepentido en su vida por ello. No era que se le diera mal la asignatura pues su cocina era de alto nivel asique pocas personas podían apreciarla.

Pero el tener que estar con el americano en esa pequeña cocina le incomodaba, su cabeza estaba echa un lio con los pensamientos de esta mañana, maldita rana, si no hubiera tomado esas fotos... Pero el ingles sabía que debía mantenerse serio aunsi eso significaba tener que sobrellevar el esfuerzo que significaba tener a Alfred F. Jones como compañero de cocina pues en cierta ocación donde la clase hizo pan casero el pan de los dos primos empezo a arder como una fogata, solo decir que se tuvo que reemplazar dicho horno.

El de ojos verdes se dispuso a mirar los ingredientes y decidiendo cada uno que irian a buscar se pusieron manos a la obra. Alfred se fue a por la leche y huevos mientras el otro se dirigio a la despensa por la harina donde se encontro a Matthew que también intentaba alcanzar la harina.

-¿Es la última que queda? –preguntó al ver que era el unico paquete de harina que quedaba en la estanteria.

-Sí, pero podemos compartirlo, nuestras mesas estan juntas –sonrió amablemente el canadiense.

-Sí, buena idea... –dicho esto el ingles se quedo algo pensativo.

-¿Te preocupa algo, Arthur? –preguntó preocupado al ver su rostro algo sombrío.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, no es nada –intento quitarle importancía al asunto, aun le preocupaba el asunto de las fotos.

-Esta bien –le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, sabía de sobra que si intentaba preguntarle mas este solo lo negaría y se cerraría mas en si mismo.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas en silencío, cuando llegaron ahí fueron recibidos por Francis que ya había preparado todo para empezar.

-Matthew~ -saludó el frances de inmediato- ¿Podrías ir a buscar la canela? Se me olvido buscarla

-Ah, cl-claro, ahora mismo voy –dijó en un tono bajo pero feliz.

-Merci, te lo agradecere como es debido –le guiño un ojo a lo cual el canadiense respondio con un fuerte sonrojo marchandose rapidamente.

-¿Qué quieres rana estupida? –espetó sin mas el ingles.

-Se que estas frustrado porque te pusieron con Alfred en el mismo grupo –sonrio divertido al ver la reacción del otro que podia hasta verse como la flecha certera le atavesaba.

-N-no se de que estas hablando –miro hacia otro lado empezando a sacar los utencilios.

-Se que tienes una mala imagen de mi pero se como miras al come hamburguesas por eso mismo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Qué? Yo no lo miro de ninguna forma –nego rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Entonces esas fotos no significan nada?

-Tch... ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Oh, nada en especial, soy un aliado del amor pero... si Alfred se distrae contigo... dejara de custiodar tanto a su lindo primo –sonrio malevolamente.

-Deja al pobre Matthew en paz, no ha hecho nada malo para merecer una rana como tu.

-Ouch, cuanta agresividad –lloro falsamente mordiendo un pañuelo el cual el ingles estaba seguro que llevaban consigo solo para hacer mas drama.

Arthur ya estaba por tirarle una cacerola encima pero entonces el americano intervino.

-Parece que se estan divirtiendo –saludo dejando los ingredientes en la mesa, detras de el llego Matthew poniendo la canela en la gran mesa que ambas cocinas compartian.

-Dejalo, tenemos que ponernos ha hacer la receta –dijo el ingles intentando dejar de lado aquel tema.

Los de la otra cocina se pusieron manos a la obra tambien ignorando un poco a los ingleses aunque de vez en cuando llegaban miradas asesinas por parte del americano al ver que su primo estaba demasiado cerca del de la melena. Arthur solo se dispuso a leer la receta en tranquilidad ignorandolos.

-Debemos coger la levadura y partirla en pequeños trozos –leyo en voz alta e inmediatamente cogió un trozo para seguir las instrucciones.

-Dejame ayudarte –dijo alegre como siempre y se dispuso ha hacer lo mismo.

El espacio entre ellos era pequeño, sus manos se rozaban constantemente y si alguno de ellos intentaba acercarse mas de seguro sus caderas se rozarian con las del otro. Era una situación algo complicada para Arthur que estaba rojo hasta las orejas, le asfixiaba el contacto pero estaba decidido a hacer como si nada pero la miradita del frances no le ayudo para nada, desde luego lo mataria algun día.

Cuando terminaron con esa parte el ingles decidió que era mejor que cada uno hiciera alguna actividad por su cuenta asique dividio el trabajo quedando de forma que no ocurriera algo como lo anterior.

-.-o-.-

Los rollos de canela se encontraban en el horno calentando ahora, la gran mayoria del los alumnos estaban tomandose un descanso en ese momento de pausa, todos charlaban alegremente entre ellos mientras Arthur se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana contemplando la nieve caer suavemente.

Estaba solo en ese momento, Alfred había ido ha hablar con sus amigos, Francis charlaba alegremente con las chicas y Matthew ayudaba a su amigo cubano.

Suspiro largamente al separar su mirada de la ventana, tenía cierta envidia de sus compañeros que disfrutaban de una vida simple y feliz como por ejemplo Feliciano que daba de comer uno de sus dulces al aleman que muerto de verguenza acepto tras varias suplicas por parte de este a lo cual todo el mundo aplaudio avergonzandolo aun mas y lo que hizo que el gemelo del italiano saltara con sus normales insultos hacia el musculoso rubio, por suerte el español detuvo a Lovino rapidamente dandole a probar sus peculiares dulces con ¿tomate? Desde luego era una combinación de lo mas extraña pero la profesora no dijo nada sobre ello, mas bien se mantuvo callada con una sonrisa algo siniestra admirando toda la escena.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio del olor ha humo proviniente del horno a su lado hasta que llego Alfred para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-Oye Arthur, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos de sacar los dulces? –preguntó al notar humo dentro del horno.

-Bloody hell! –casi salto de la silla y se dispuso a sacar los bollos pero nada mas abrir una nube de humo negro salío del horno tapandole los pulmones por unos segundos y cegandolo por lo que tuvo que alejarse tosiendo.

Al verlo, el de gafas cogio la bandeja y la saco tan rapido como pudo, se dirigio a la ventana y la abrio dejando que el humo escapara por ahi.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó preocupado al ver al otro abalansarse a la ventana buscando aire puro asique lo sujeto firmemente del brazo.

-Cough, cough.. sí, solo necesitaba aire fresco –se seco las lagrimas que le habían surgido con el humo, se quedo un momento asi, era agradable tener el agarre de alfred, se sentia seguro.

-Me alegro –sonrió- pero deberias alejarte de la ventana, ahora empieza a llegar todo el humo aqui –rio un poco.

-¡Alfred y Arthur! –llamó Elizabeth al ver el humo que salia.

Ambos tragaron saliva, eso no era bueno para nada.

-Tendreis que arreglar el desastre que habeis hecho –sentenció la hungara- el resto de vosotros no tendreis que limpiar hoy ya que ellos lo haran voluntariamente.

Irian a protestar por lo injusto que era quedarse toda la tarde de un viernes limpiando pero les daba miedo que alguna sarten volara directamente hacia ellos.

-Hohohon, que mala suerte mon amis~ -se rio Francis apoyado en la mesa delante de ellos dos.

-¿Qu-quereis que me quede a ayudar? –preguntó preocupado el canadiense.

-No hace falta que hagas eso, fue mi culpa lo ocurrido.

-Tranquilo Matt, ¡nosotros nos ocupamos!

-E-esta bien.

-Preparen sus platos, vamos a prsentarlos dentro de poco –dijo en tono firme la profesora.

Todos corrieron a poner sus dulces en orden decorandolos para que tengan mejor aspecto pero el ingles se quedo mirando los bollos quemados que habian preparado.

-¡Eh, podemos ponerle azúcar de colores para taparlo! –comentó de forma animada el estadounidense.

-La ultima vez que hicistes eso nadie quizo comerselo porque usastes demasiados colores llamativos –negó rotundamente colocando los dulces en un plato simple.

-¡Pero si estaban muy ricos! –se quejó como un niño pequeño.

Se dirigieron a la mesa donde ya todos habían colocado sus platos decorados, habia algunos como los preparados por Ludvig y Feliciano que se veian deliciosos, todos pensaban que había sido el italiano quien los preparo pero decía que fue Ludvig aunque nadie lo creia y pensaban que solo estaba siendo amable con el. Por otro lado estaban los dulces del sueco y el finlandes los cuales habían hecho bastantes pues segun el finlandes era una receta tipica para ellos y que Berwland solia prepararselas. Pero sobretodo sobresalian los dulces de aquellos dos ingleses que se habían quemado, todos decidieron no probarlos y la gran mayoria fue a probar a por los de Ludwig o de la pareja nordica.

Arthur estaba un poco dolido de que sus dulces hubieran sido dejado de lado asi como asi y que nadie hubiera siquiera probado uno de ellos a lo cual el americano respondio cogiendo uno para darle una probada.

-¿Q-qué estas haciendo? ¡Estan quedas! –se quejo intentando que lo dejara.

-Um... pero tampoco estan tan mal, eres buen cocinero, Arthur –sonrio radiante lo cual causo que el otro se avergonzara.

Aquel gesto le había hecho bastante felíz, era la primera vez que elogiaban su cocina, un sentimiento de cosquilleo se instalo en su estomago.

-.-o-.-

Las clases ya habían terminado, Arthur estaba en su taquilla dejando los libros de la anterior asignatura mientras suspiraba, ahora le tocaria quedarse por varias horas en la cocina limpiando aunque no le importaba tanto pues estaría con Alfred que le había devuelto el animo ese día.

-¿Seguro que estaras bien? –preguntó el canadiense a su amigo mientras se ponian en marcha a la sala de economia domestica.

-No te preocupes, mientras tu primo haga su parte podremos acabar rápido.

-Bueno, sabes que a veces puede ser algo infantil pero es buena persona.

-Lo se –se rio, conocia muy bien esa faceta infantil del susodicho.

-¡Hey, también puedo ser serio cuando me lo propongo! –se quejo este pues habían llegado a la sala donde ya estaba el hablando con la profesora.

-Oh, ya estas aqui Arthur, podeis empezar a limpiar, yo tengo que atender unos asuntos en la sala de profesores, me pasare por aqui mas tarde –dicho esto se marcho.

-Mon amis~ estais todos aqui reunidos –dijo el frances llegando justo al irse la profesora.

-Francis... –dijo el rubio mas claro.

-Matt, ¿por que no mejor me esperas? Asi no tendras que volver a casa solo –dijo el primo protector pues aunque no vivieran en la misma casa los apartamentos donde vivian se encontraban en el mismo edificio.

-No tienes que preocparte Alfred~ yo mismo escoltare a Matthew a casa, si eso esta bien para ti, por supuesto –dijo lo ultimo mirandolo sonriente asegurandose de tener su aceptación.

-Cl-claro, n-no hay problema –contesto timidamente.

El frances solo se gano una mirada de odio por parte de Alfred que si pudiera ya le habria dado una paliza pero sabía que para su primo el frances era alguien muy querido desde pequeños aun si no lo llegaba a comprender y tenia que respetarlo.

-Limpien bien todo cuando terminen, adieu~ -se despidió empezando a caminar.

-A-adios –se despidio rapidamente para correr tras el otro.

Los que se quedaron ahi quedaron en shock, estaban totalmente rojos por lo que el frances dijo pero intentaron hacer como si no hubieran escuchado nada y empezar a limpiar.

-.-o-.-

Ambos llevaban un rato limpiando lo cual era cansado pero se hacía ameno con la pequeña conversación que creo Alfred hablando de todo un poco aunque nada en particular a la vez.

-Se siente raro –comentó de pronto el americano con un tono algo mas serio.

-¿El qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Este es nuestro ultimo año pero no se siente mucho como si lo fuera.

-Tienes razon... –respondió pensativo, ya llevaba 3 años desde que se traslado a ese colegio donde había conocido a mucha gente nueva y peculiar que podia considerar cercanos pero sobretodo a aquel chico ante el que nunca había imaginado poder hablarle en su vida pues los dos primeros años estaba totalmente solo y no se atrevio ha hablarle aun si solo compartian una asignatura pero ese preciso año los cambiaron de clases y acabo en la misma clase.

-Pero eh, no hay que deprimirse, aun no vamos a terminar –sonrio dando animos al otro.

El otro solo asintio ligeramente y se quedaron en silencio, no lo habia pensado pero cuando acabaran las clases estaria totalmente solo de nuevo, aquel pensamiento lo deprimia un poco pero un paño mojado que choco contra su cara lo saco repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –dijo tomando el pañuelo mientras miraba el responsable que miraba con cara de inocente- Ahora veras –cogio el pañuelo para tirarselo pero el otro empezo a huir riendose.

Empezaron una guerra de pañuelos mojados tirandoselos uno al otro, era divertido, correteaban de un lado a otro mientras intentaban dar al otro hasta que dado un rato el cansancio los vencio dejandolos en el suelo uno al lado del otro totalmente empapados por el agua que se habian tirado pero riendose sin importarles nada.

Se habían quedado en silencio intentando descansar y calmar la risa, era agradable el estar asi pero pronto llego Elizabeth que les mando volver a limpiar pero esta vez estando ella delante, no pudieron evitar dar miradas complices de vez en cuando y soltar ligeras risas por lo ocurrido hasta que al final terminaron. Tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa para no congelarse en el camino pero no les importo, se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, puede que hubiera empezado mal para el ingles pero no podía haber terminado mejor y se fue a su casa con una sonrisa.

-.-o-.-

Francis se encontraban en una cafeteria de calida decoración, miraba su telefono mientras revisaba las fotografías que tenia de esos dos durmiendo el día anterior.

-¿Qué estas mirando? –preguntó el canadiense que volvia del baño.

-Nada importante –sonrio mientras apretaba el boton de borrar y guardaba el movil.

-¿Estas seguro? –dijo preocupado de sin querer haber intrrumpido algo.

-Claro, no hay nada mas importante que pasar tiempo contigo, Matthew –le dedico una calida sonrisa mientras le acomodaba bien las gafas- ¿Nos vamos?

-S-sí –dijo sonrojado mientras recogia sus cosas.

* * *

Pense en actualizar antes pero mi semana no ha sido muy buena, en fin, he tenido algo de tiempo hoy y aproveche en dedicarme a escribir pero me he dado cuenta de que esta tornando en una historia diferente a lo esperado y creo que mejor asi, me gusta mas como esta quedando ahora.

Oh, cierto dato curioso, cuando Arthur recuerda sobre sus primeros años en esa escuela hace referencia a otro fic que escribi hace tiempo del cual estoy pensando en si subir el one-shot que le seguia, pero eso ya lo vere luego.

Lara: haciendose autopublicidad a si misma

Bueno, bueno, que tampoco es necesario leerlo, es totalmente independiente.

Mara: esperamos que hayan disfrutado la lectura n.n


	5. Después de la felicidad viene la factura

Lamento la tardanza en la actualización, no me sentía con ánimos de continuar escribiendo ademas de que he acabo por sucumbir al virus que lleva rondando por dos meses pero ya todos en mi familia y colegio han pasado el resfriado y me acabo tocando a mi, asique me espera una semana en cama.

Me ha costado hacer este capítulo pues he de decir que estoy usando cierta inspiración personal para la historia asique a veces puede ser un poco dificil para mi, aun asi quiero escribirlo pues así es como es la historia a pesar de si cambio la gran mayoría de las cosas solo para que vaya en la dirección que quiero.

Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten la lectura~

* * *

Habían pasado los días desde aquella clase de cocina pero se sentían como si hubiera sido ayer aun para el ingles. Sabía de sobra que su forma de pensar había cambiado a una mucho mas empalagosa de la cual antes se reía, y aun así, no quería cambiar aquel sentimiento pues aunque le costó casi tres años aceptarlo se había enamorado de aquel americano.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba su cuaderno distraído, no era capaz de concentrarse en la clase así que

Se giró un momento a Matthew para preguntarle por los apuntes el cual le dio su cuaderno para copiarlos ese mismo día, poco después se despidió para ir a su clase de arte. Todos los alumnos en esa escuela tenían que optar por alguna clase extraricular por la cual el ingles optó por ciencias, esa fue la primera clase donde coincidió con Alfred y aunque al principio pensaba que era un incordió, poco a poco fue ganando mas y mas atención del de ojos verdes hasta que en el tercer año fue cambiado a la misma clase que él.

Como ese día no tenia ciencias se fue hacia la parada del bus, el caminar sobre larecién caída le relajaba alejando todo pensamiento de su cabeza. Una vez llegó se dío cuenta de que el americano se encontraba un poco mas alejado esperando al bus, no había notado la llegada del otro pues estaba concentrado escuchando su música. Arthur no sabía con seguridad que hacer, si dirigirse hacía el y saludar o hacer como si no le hubiera visto. Mientras pensaba llego el autobus asique decidío ir primero dejando que la fila de gente le ocultara. Encontró un sitió en el fondo del bus donde se sentó mientras miraba por la ventana por si de casualidad lo veía pero fue sorprendido cuando la voz del que buscaba sonó a su lado.

-¡Hola, no sabía que cogias el mismo bus! -cometó el recién llegado sentándose en el asiento libre.

-Eh, sí, que casualidad -dijo nervioso, eso le había sorprendido pues no se esperaba que se sentara a su lado.

Empezaron ha hablar de cosas varias, realmente no tenían mucho sentido pero era agradable el estar hablando tranquilamente hasta que tuvieron que separarse al llegar a la parada del ingles, entonces el americano se levantó para dejarle pasar hacía la puerta.

-Eh, Arthur -llamó haciendo que el llamado se girara a verlo antes de salir.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera e incluso se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo del otro abrazándolo por completo, no sabía que decir o hacer en aquel momento así que solo se mantuvo quieto aquel instante que hubiera deseado fuera mas largo aun si la diferencia de altura provocara que su cara fuera enterrada en el pecho del otro dejándolo apenas respirar.

-Hahaha, Arthur, deberías aprender a ser mas expresivo, ¿acaso nunca has dado un abrazo de despedida? -rió alegremente aunque con un ligero sonrojo el otro.

-¡P-por supuesto que no, idiota, y por tu culpa casi me paso la parada! -casi le grito por la vergüenza pero no suficiente como para llamar la atención de los otros pasajeros, nada mas decirlo bajo rápidamente del vehículo antes de que le cerraran la puerta.

-Tal vez eso era lo que quería -susurro para si mismo el de gafas una vez las puertas del bus se habían cerrado y volvio a su asiento a escuchar música mientras miraba por la ventana distraidamente con un semblante serio.

-.-o-.-

Su corazón aun latía rápidamente por aquel abrazo, el solo recuerdo le hacía sonreír de manera estupida pero no le importaba nada, ni siquiera los mordaces comentarios de sus hermanos que se burlaban de el constantemente.

Pero como siempre pasa, la felicidad se desvanece de forma rápida. Eso le ocurrió a Arthur al despertar aquella noche al oír las voces de sus hermanos los cuales rodeaban a Scott que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin responder a los llamados de Seamus mientras Dylan marcaba en su telefono el numero de emergencias.

Todo pasaba a cámara lenta para el, si era cierto que Scott y sus otros dos hermanos gustaban de molestarlo la mayor parte del tiempo aun si eso causaba grandes peleas por el temperamento de los hermanos y del propio Arthur, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que algo malo le pasara a alguno de ellos ya que después de todo aun eran familia y cuidaban los unos de los otros de forma silenciosa.

-.-o-.-

La noche pasó larga y tortuosa, habían acabado todos pasando la noche en la sala de espera, el sueño se había desvanecido y un sentimiento de inquietud se había apoderado de ellos. La sala había estado en silencio por horas mientras esperaban tras la puerta de operaciones. Horas mas tarde salió el medico explicando que había tenido un derrame cerebral, consiguieron limpiar la via de la vena pero Scott tenía que ser trasladado a otro hospital para poder hacerle una operación mas precisa pues era una zona delicada del cerebro ademas de donde le podrian atender mejor tras la operación.

Todos aceptaron e inmediatamente fueron en la ambulancia con Scott al segundo hospital, aquella segunda operación duro mucho mas y cuando había sido terminada ya eran las 7.26 de la mañana a lo cual el ingles decidió saltarse aquel día de colegio.

Las noticias eran buenas pues el mayor de los hermanos Kirkland se encontraba estable y fuera de peligro pero aun era muy temprano para que los doctores pudieran decir nada sobre como se desarrollaría apartir de ahora.

* * *

Hasta ahora eso, no estaba de animo para seguir escribiendo y el resfriado me tiene algo cansada asi que ahí se queda hasta ahora.

Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que he usado a los hermanos de Inglaterra, es decir, Wales, Irlanda y Escocía. Se que usé los nombres humanos de todos a excepción de Scott que me parece mas apropiado como nombre, siento si no les gusta pues pueden simplemente imaginarse que es su nombre humano, solo espero respeten mi decisión.

Ps: no, no lo odio, pero tenía que pasar.


End file.
